Not the Last of the Time Lords after all
by tehtatertot
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have picked up a signal from another time lord in London! The two of them race to awaken this new time lord from his human form, but will they like him once he's released? Read and find out! Note that this isn't set in any time period.


Before reading this story please note that this didn't happen at a specific time

Before reading this story please note that this didn't happen at a specific time. It, in fact, did not happen and isn't likely to ever happen. With that in mind, enjoy the story!

_**No Longer Alone…**_

It was a crisp October night in London and the city was bustling with life. Lights shone brightly and the sounds of merriment could be heard for miles around. The Tardis materialized just outside the city in a small patch of brown grass. Soon after the materialization had finished, the Doctor sprinted out of the Tardis with Rose in his wake.

"He's here!" yelled the Doctor as he stared at a strange device in his hand. "This is where I'm getting the reading from!"

"What reading? What are you talking about?" asked a thoroughly confused Rose as she tried to keep up with the Doctor, who was now bolting for the city.

"I got a reading from this thing!" replied the Doctor, holding up his device for Rose to see. "It's my Timey-Wimey… thing. But, more importantly, it picked up a signal from another time lord!"

"So… your saying that there's another time lord just like you here in London?" asked Rose as they began to slow down near the city walls.

"No, not just like me," said the Doctor. "He could be evil or goofy or insane… who knows? He's probably still in human form though…"

"What's that mean?" questioned Rose.

"It means we are going to have to show him what he truly is," replied the Doctor. "By re-converting his DNA to that of a time lord…"

By this time they had entered the city and were walking at a comfortable pace along the sidewalk, blending into the many other people wandering the busy streets. The Timey-Wimey thing made a loud beeping noise that caused the Doctor to look down at it again.

"I've got his signal again!" he yelled, and the two of them began to run once again. After another 10 or 15 minutes of running, they came to an abrupt halt.

"This is too tiring…" panted Rose. "We gotta find a room for the night."

"Agreed," replied the Doctor, who was also out of breath. "We'll resume our search in the morning."

"So…" said Rose. "Where do you want to stay?"

"Ohh… I fancy a nice 5 star hotel somewhat like… that one!" replied the Doctor, indicating to a huge lavishly decorated building with 5 large neon stars glowing brightly at its top. "But to get into a place like that with no money… I'd say we'd have to be hotel inspectors." With this he whipped out his psychic paper and grinned. The two of them then strode into the hotel confidently.

After getting a room in a luxury suite, Rose and the Doctor began their nightly routines. Rose brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a sleeveless shirt and her panties. When she came out of the bathroom, the Doctor was wearing blue striped pajamas and holding a teddy bear under his left arm. He glanced Rose over once, causing her to blush just a bit.

"Right then!" he said. "Ready for bed?"

"I am indeed," replied Rose with a grin. The Doctor looked himself over then looked back up t rose.

"What?" he questioned with a puzzled expression on his face. This caused Rose to sputter and laugh. "What is it?!"

"It's your pajamas!" she said between laughs. "They're ridiculous!"

"Oh, and you look a lot better in your sleeveless shirt and knickers!" the Doctor replied defiantly. He watched Rose laugh a little longer then said, "Well, off to bed with you."

The two of them settled down into their separate beds and turned their backs to one another. This didn't last long though, because Rose soon turned to face the Doctor and began asking questions.

"So, what do you think this other time lord will be like?" she asked, causing the Doctor to turn and face her.

"I don't know…" he replied. "He could be anybody. He could be a raving lunatic. He could be a she."

"Oh, but that's worst case scenario right?" asked Rose playfully, which caused them both to laugh. "Do you know anything about this guy? I mean, his human form."

"Not a thing," replied the Doctor with a smile. "But we'll find out tomorrow, won't we?" And with this he turned out the light.

"Night," said Rose quietly.

"Night," replied the Doctor.


End file.
